Aizen's New Restaurant!
by MegaNaraku
Summary: Aizen is bored, so he decides to open a New Restaurant! Los Resutoran!


**Aizen's New Restaurant!**

Aizen awoke in his throne at 12:03PM. There was nothing to do and Ichigo wasn't even close to finding him yet. He sat up and brushed his hair with his hand. He yawned and wearily got up and walked over to where Gin was staying. He was in the control room.

"Gin, I think it's time...WE OPEN UP A RESTAURANT!" Aizen yelled.

Gin looked shocked. He stayed quiet for a minute or two before answering.

"Lord Aizen. What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, Gin, it's as I said. We are going to open a new Restaurant here in Hueco Mundo! All of the Arrancars, Hollows, and Espada will eat there. I will need your help, but not Tousen's help. Ya know, because he can't see." Aizen said enthusiastically.

Gin sighed as he started to stand up. Then he thought of a question.

"Ugh, Aizen, what will happen if Ichigo and his friends come here while your building your Restaurant?" Gin asked.

Aizen put his hands on his head and brushed his hair back and smiled,

"That's easy. I will simply disguise it using my Kyoka Suigetsu."

Gin nodded as he spoke,

"Very well lord Aizen. Your Restaurant will be started. Now, where are we going to get the supplies?"

"You just leave that to me." Aizen said. He then opened up a Garganta and entered it as it closed behind him.

Gin wondered where he went. The Garganta appeared in Karakura Town near Kisuke Urahara's shop. Aizen was happy. This was perfect for his Restaurant. He got a Menos Grande to help him carry the building back into the Garganta he had made trying to mask the spiritual pressure so nobody would know he was even there. The Garganta reappeared in Hueco Mundo just a few feet away from Los Noches. Kisuke's shop slammed onto the ground. Aizen then ordered all of the Arrancars and Espada to report to the shop.

"I'm glad you could all make it here. This will be our very own Restaurant. It shall be called, Los Resutoran!"

Starrk, Barragan, Harribel, Yammy, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Zommari, Szayel, and Aaroniero all looked at him with a confused look on their faces.

"Now it is time for us to turn this place into the best Restaurant you could ever see!" Yelled Aizen.

They went in and out of the Garganta to get parts for the building they were making. They got everything from the fast food restaurants in Karakura Town to Hueco Mundo. And tore off chunks of building pieces from people's houses to from the outside of the Restaurant.

As days passed they finally managed to get the Restaurant finished with.

"Guys, I am proud to present to you, Los Resutoran!"

All of the Arrancars clapped their hands as the restaurant was opened. The Espada were all cooks except for Starrk and Szayel. They were cashiers. They served Grande Burritos, Taco Aizen surpremes, Los Nachos, Hollow Salads, and many more items. Things were going very smooth. Aizen stood in the Restaurant smiling.

"This turned out quite well." He said

And then, he felt a great amount of spiritual pressure come his way. He had forgotten all about Ichigo and his friends. They were near and coming at amazing speed. Aizen didn't just want to abandon his Restaurant so he waited for them to come. And in just a few minutes Ichigo and his friends caught up and saw the Restaurant.

"What the hell? What is that?" Ichigo said

"Oh, so you guys finally made it. I'm glad. Take a look at my amazing Restaurant. What would you like to order?" Asked Aizen

Ichigo and all of his friends were very confused and didn't know what to do.

"I thought about making this look like a tree using my Kyoka Suigetsu, but I couldn't do that. We just made the thing ya know. So are you going to eat something or not? Asked Aizen

"Your crazy! I come all the way here to save Orihime and your asking me to eat at a Restaurant! Where the hell is Orihime! Ichigo yelled

"ORIHIME! COME OVER HERE!" Aizen screamed.

Orihime came out of the building in a uniform. She was working for Aizen.

"Ichigo! You came! I'm so happy! So what do you want to order?" She happily asked

"WHAT! I came here to save you! Not order stupid food from a Restaurant." Ichigo sighed as he put his hand on his forehead.

"Ichigo. She is working at this Restaurant because it is better than sitting in a room all by herself. She agreed to help. But the rules remain the same. If you want her back, you have to buy one of every item here at my Restaurant." Aizen told Ichigo

Ichigo couldn't believe the words he was hearing. Chad, Rukia, and Chad didn't know what to say. They knew they couldn't take on all 10 of the Espada with Aizen at once. So they had no choice.

"Oh, and one more thing. Not just you Ichigo, but Chad and Rukia need to buy our food as well. We do need the money." Aizen said calmly.

"What do you need money for! You have a fortress and the Hogyoku. What more do you want!" Yelled Ichigo.

"I can see you are under stress Ichigo. Please relax and come in to my Restaurant. Alright. And if you want, maybe you could work here." Aizen said with a smile.

"So. Do you guys serve Tacos?" Chad interrupted.

Aizen pushed Ichigo out of the way.

"Of course we do Chad. And it's only $2.50 for a combo meal. Very good price don't you agree?"

Chad walked into the Restaurant and Ichigo and the others had no choice but to follow.

"This is so stupid." Ichigo said to himself.

A few hours passed and Ichigo and the others finally ate everything that was on the menu. They sat down and relaxed.

"That was actually really good." Rukia said to Ichigo

Aizen interrupted,

"It's only because of my great Espada cooks!"

Ichigo sighed and admitted that the food was good.

"So can we just have Orihime now and go home?" Ichigo said.

Aizen knew that Ichigo hasn't been to Karakura town for a while now. So he opened a Garganta.

"Well, if you want to see for yourself, you can go back to Karakura Town and stop by Urahara's shop. I'm sure he might be looking for some help."

Just then, Aizen and all of the Espada went back to Los Noches and took Orihime with them.

"And when you get back, we will FIGHT! But seriously, you may want to help Urahara out a little. I will leave this Garganta open for you so you can get back." He said while laughing

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Chad all went back to Urahara's shop. When they approached, there was nothing there.

"What the hell! AIZEN USED URAHARA'S SHOP FOR HIS STUPID RESTAURANT!"

Then he looked around and saw chunks of buildings missing as well.

"And...the buildings." He quietly said.

"So Ichigo, I could use your help rebuilding my shop. How about it?" Urahara said.

Kisuke was standing behind them the entire time.

"DAAAAAMNIIIIT!" Ichigo yelled.


End file.
